I Loved You
by Bennett Kaiser
Summary: A tragic tale of a love betwwn an elf and a wizard... my first fic so please be gentle


**I Loved You**

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me (although I would have loved it if it did)… I only own the plot you see**

**Pairing: H/D**

**So this is just a little oneshot intense scene between my two fav characters. It's angst people, really sad. Constructive criticism welcome but NO FLAMES please, don't diss.**

"Why didn't you tell me?!", the blond haired man's hurt filled voice rang around the walls of the beautifully decorated cave they were in. It was truly magnificent cavern, deep in the Forbidden Forrest.

"And what would you have had me say then?", said a soft, pain-filled voice from a chair in the cave.

"What would I have had you say?!", the blond asked incredulously. "My marriage to Astoria is a sham, my child is illegitimate because I'm bonded with you and you ask me what to say", he finished sarcastically.

"There is No bond between us Draco", said the soft voice, now accompanied by piercing emerald eyes shining with tears. "Go and get your wife back, for that is what she is and your heir is safe, he is legitimate."

"How can you say that Harry?", Draco asked, usually perfect blond hair in disarray. "An elven bond cannot be broken unless either one of dies."

"Exactly", came the soft reply. "That is what I did for you Draco, for your happiness.", Harry said, voice now cracking with unshed tears.

"What exactly do you mean by that Harry? You are here so please, by the gods don't lie to me", the blond whispered dangerously.

"Me? Not lie to you?", Harry said, voice slightly rising, now stalking up to the blond. "**A DAGGER TO THE HEART IS NOT A LIE YOU IGNORANT HUMAN!**", Harry shouted, blood starting to show on his shirt, right where the heart is.

Draco rushed to Harry's side once he saw the blood seeping through the crisp, white shirt.

"DON'T TOUCH ME", Harry warned. "When I'm emotional and close to you the wound opens up again."

"Why?", asked Draco, a stunned look on his pointed but beautiful, pale face.

Harry smiled a sad smile then. Draco really was oblivious to the heartache he had caused Harry, but even then, Harry still loved Draco with all his being.

"I loved you Draco.", Harry answered after a moment. "I loved you enough to die for you, I still love enough to do so. I broke a sacred rule to not take one's life so you could be with whoever you choose." Harry said, now sinking to his knees in sorrow and in pain.

"Why?", Draco asked again, rather stupidly.

At that moment Harry looked at him with sorrow and pain filled eyes, and it hit Draco like a punch to the gut.

"This is why,", Harry said his voice a bit stronger albeit tinged with a little bitterness, "You would have resented me for it. I LOVED YOU and you threw me away when someone came along." Harry was now ranting and pouring out all the hurt the blond had caused him.

"I remained your friend in hopes that you would finally come to realise what we had. All this time I stayed by your side and then you told me that you were going to marry Astoria and I knew then that my prayers and hope for nothing. I decided then that I would give the freedom to love whomever your heart chose". Tears were now pouring from Harry's bright green eyes, voice cracking.

"But what does this mean?", Draco asked, more confused than Goyle and Crabbe combined.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?", Harry asked rather sarcastically, "You came here guns blazing and you're still not getting it?"

"I will never find love again, I will never find peace, and I will always have a broken heart because of you." Harry shouted, angry tears spilling from his eyes.

"When I drove that dagger into my heart, I was doing it to free you, but gods, Aeon met me before I reached peace. I broke a sacred vow. She told me I would not be permitted into the Pearl Realm because of it. I am to live with this broken heart until the day you leave the land of the living." Taking a shaky breath, Harry continued, "But the Mother permitted me one thing before she sent me back to live cursed existence. She un-bonded us, so run along now little boy, you are free."

Draco's face was now horror struck as he listened to Harry's words. He looked at Harry, shirt red with blood and face twisted in hurt, betrayal and bitterness. He was the one responsible for this. He was responsible for hurting Harry so much that he started to shed tears of his own.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Draco said around his tears, "I am so sorry for…"

"Do me one favour Draco," Harry interrupted before he could finish, his voice scratchy, "Go. Leave me and never return."

At this, the blond looked livid but before he could object, Harry continued.

"Being away from you gives me some small reprieve, although not much, but at least the pain is not crippling. Just leave and forget about me, I'm sure that will be quite easy for you to do," he said with bitterness lacing his words, "Just forget me, and when you die, I'll finally have peace."

Harry could have shed more tears at the kicked dog look Draco was pulling on him. How dearly he loved the man, how dearly he still loved him but he had hurt him too much and he was married anyway.

"If that is what you wish of…"

"Yes that is what I want, it is what I need," Harry interrupted again.

Draco looked at him forlornly and nodded his head.

"I will leave you then Harry, but know that I never meant to hurt you." He told Harry sadly.

"What is done is done Draco. In another world I will find true happiness. I will endure this for now." Harry looked him in the eye.

Draco made his way out of the cave.

"I loved you too Harry and I'm sorry," he whispered when he was at the mouth of the cave, knowing that Harry could hear him clearly.

"Yes, you loved me once, when I was new to you… how tragic my life is." Harry whispered when Draco was gone.


End file.
